Movie Night
by MandaBoBanda
Summary: What if Shepard took a more subtle approach with Garrus?
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

What if Shepard took a more subtle approach with Garrus?

*****Chapter 1*****

Shepard bites her lip and tries to calm her pounding heart as she waits for the main battery doors to whoosh open. As the doors finally part before her she cooly drapes a calm facade over her inner anxiousness, hoping the visor Garrus constantly wore doesn't pick up on her elevated heartrate and slightly erratic breathing. She loves and hates what his presence does to her body, it feels so good but her lack of control over it's reactions is maddening! She flashes him a friendly smile when he turns around at the sound of her entering into his territory.

"Shepard... need me for something?" She can't help chucklig to herself as she takes in his form, oh if he only knew just how badly she did need him!

"Have you got a minute?" She asks, approaching him gingerly.

He gives a quick look back at his console, "Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations."

Shepard sighs and wishes that she too could be so preoccupied with her work! She leans against the console and laughs, "I won't keep you, Garrus. I just stopped by to invite you to catch up, watch a few vids... maybe enjoy some of that turian ale I picked up last time we docked at the Citadel?"

He looks down at her, cocked brow plate, arms foldd across his chest and mandibles flexing back into what she recognized as a smirk. The way he was looking at her only spurred on her nervousness and she struggles to maintain eye contact.

"Things have been so tense around here lately, since Sidonis... and I miss my friend." She says, almost in defense of her suggestion.

He rewards her with a throaty laugh and rests a large three-fingered hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Of couse I accept, Shepard. Just keeping you on your toes. I should be done with this in a few hours, should I stop by then?" He says giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Shepard instantly feels a wave of relief wash over her at his acceptance and was now wearing an easy smile as she starts toward the exit of the main battery. "Looking forward to it! See you in a bit, Garrus."

Commander Shepard visibly swells with joy, and if the mess hall wasn't currently full of her assorted crew members she may have done a happy dance all the way back to her quarters. She isn't sure how he does it, but he is the one person in the galaxy who can make the great Commander Shepard feel like a giddy school girl, and she loves him all the more for it. She goes into her cabin and starts to get ready, still feeling the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

Garrus smiles to himself and shakes his head as the main battery doors close behind Shepard on her way out. He would never want her to know how obvious she really was, mostly because being the most naturally predatory member of the crew it was very possible that he was the only one capable of detecting her body's subtle reactions to him. He had been with her for longer than most of the crew as well and was very familiar with her body language. She is different around him than she is around the rest of the men on board, the way her eyes lazily make their way up and down his body when she thought he was unaware, how her body temperature would rise and her face flushed with a rosy glow when he was close to her and her voice faltered when he let slip one of his unintentionally suggestive comments. Oh he was well aware of her growing affection for him and was beginning to wonder what it would take for her to make a move, persay. After all, it would be rather imprudent of him to proposition his commanding officer!

Shepard flutters about her cabin, fluffing pillows, picking up here and there and checking her reflection in the mirror a few too many times. She doesn't want to look like she's trying too hard, but doesn't want to look like her usual battle-ready self either. When Garrus calls to announce he is on his way she hurriedly pulls on some form flattering jeans and a simple tank top that accentuated her athletic figure, pins back her long dark hair and layers her thick lashes with a coat of mascara before rubbing some clear gloss onto her curving lips. She can scarcely contain her excitement and gives herself a wink in the mirror, laughing at her girlishness as she goes into her bedroom area and tries to appear nonchalant when Garrus enters.

Garrus walks into her cabin to find Shepard sitting cross legged on her couch reading 'Tactical Firearms Modifications volume VI' and lets out a rich guffaw. "And you tease me for being all about work!" He says with a wide turian equivalent of a grin.

"What, this?" She asks innocently, putting down the book she had been pretending to read. "Oh, this is all pleasure." She gives him a smile as she walks over to greet him. Shepard is ecstatic that he had shown up not in his usual armor, but in his civilian clothes, giving her a generous view of his body she had seen only a few times before. "I'm glad you're dressed more comfortably than usual, we could both use to relax a bit."

Garrus nods in agreement, adding "You too, these clothes suit you. You look more like a woman than my commander... heh, that may help loosening up enough to actually enjoy that ale you promised." He lets his eyes take in her more exposed form, slowly moving up from her bare feet all the way up to her stormy gray eyes where he held her gaze for a moment before breaking the tension he had purposely caused. "So... what are we watching?"

Shepard takes a moment to form words for a few seconds, the feeling of his eyes on her like that has her reeling. "Um.. I picked a few I thought you would enjoy." She handed him two vid discs and he looked them over curiously.

"Hmm... Starship Troopers and The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly." He says with curiosity.

"Well," She says with a laugh, "Starship Troopers is very... Turian, and also very funny! And the star of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly reminds me a lot of you."

Garrus perks at the idea of her watching a vid and thinking of him. "He reminds you of me, huh?" He asks as she makes her way to her fridge and pulls out a bottled beverage for each of them. "He's not 'The Ugly' is he?" He says with a low chuckle.

"No!" Shepard laughs, lifting her tank top over the bottle and twisting to remove the cap before handing him his ale. Little does she know this gesture is not lost on Garrus and his eyes graze across the smooth expanse of honey colored skin she exposed while opening his bottle, his eyes snap back up to her face as she hands him his drink and continues. "No, not ugly at all! He is cool, collected, always has a plan, confident and ruggedly handsome in a striking, angular sort of way. His characters generally have a strong sense of justice, but bend the rules a bit to get the job done." She grins at him, "Just like you."

If it was possible for a turian to beam, he would have. Instead he puffed up his chest a bit with pride as she sauntered over and plopped onto her pillow-covered bed and pat the spot next to her for him to sit before scooting back to get comfortable.

"I know human furniture isn't generally all that comfortable for you, so I gathered all the pillows I could find so you can fully relax. So, what should we watch first?" She proposes as he climbs onto the bed next to her and nestles comfortably into the pillows. Her heart flutters.

***** End Chapter 1*****


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taking me so long to post these little chapters, have an extended house guest and not much time to write!

I own nothing but my silly imagination.

*****Chapter 2*****

Three beers later and halfway through Starship Troopers they are both laughing and feeling much more at ease and a bit flushed in Shepard's case.

"The bugs whacked us, Johnny!" Garrus laughs and nudges Shepard with his elbow.

Shepard chuckles, "They got nothin' on a thresher maw!"

Garrus has to admit to himself that he is thoroughly enjoying this more laid back side of his commander and smiles at her easy laughter and warm pink cheeks rising into a childish grin. He can feel her body heat rising next to him and is starting to feel a bit warm himself.

Shepard fans herself and sighs, "Getting a bit hot in here! Want another one?"

Garrus nods and watches as she gets up and walks a little more clumbsily than normal over to her dresser, grabing some clothes and disappearing into the restroom of her cabin. As he waits for her to return he finishes off his bottle of ale and is very pleased at her appearance when she returns a moment later. She had changd into a pair of short athletic shorts and had exposed to him long, lean, muscular legs that had never previously been bared to his eyes. Unable to help himself, he looks over her graciously as she bends to grab them each another drink, his eyes scanning over the soft looking flesh of her legs and focusing for a moment at the still covered apex of her thighs and shapely back end. Her body was much different from turian woman's, they were all angles and sharpness while she was curvy and soft and he longed to feel her pliant body in his hands. This feeling is new to him, he has never before been attracted to a human like this but has no desire to fight these new urges. Feeling a bit hot himself now, he quickly removes his own shirt and tries to remain nonchalant as she returns to the bed where he is comfortably sprawled and resumes her position next to him with their drinks.

Shepard turns from the refrigerator and is surprised to see Garrus bare from the waist up. She tries not to pause and stare as she returns to her place at his side and hands him his drink. Despite her resistance mentally, she eyes his half naked form sneakily in the scarcely lit room, catching glimpses as the tv flashes from darkness to bright light. His body was beautiful but very different from what she was used to, though she realized that she probably wouldn't find all turian men to be so attractive, it was all Garrus. She was previously aware that turians have natural plating but it was different than she had expected. The overlapping plates covering his chest and abdomen were not shaped unlike the muscles of a human male, but reminded her somewhat of a girdled lizard or an old fashioned suit of armor. Stretched over his plates was thick leathery skin of a grayish blue color that she aches to explore with her hands and lips. She is pleasantly surprised as she had been expecting him to be almost spiky, not unlike his fringe. Quickly she looks away before being caught by him and bites her lip, wondering where this night would lead. Leaning forward slightly, Shepard undoes her hair from its restraints and lets it tumble down her back and consequently, Garrus' shoulder, freely.

Garrus smiles to himself at seeing her look over his body and nestles himself a little closer to her as her hair tickles across his shoulder and chest. He inhales the sweet and foreign smell of her hair, momentarily nuzzling into her thick, wavy tresses and enjoying the softness of her hair against his cheek. Catching himself, he turns away and takes a swig of his fresh drink. The mix of the drinks, her exposed flesh and their close proximity was starting to take its affect on his body and he feels himself responding to the feeling of her side against his, he bends his knees slightly in an attempt to disguise his growing arousal and sneakily adjusts himself while Shepard is looking away. It didn't help matters that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips as they wrapped around the mouth of her bottle as she drank her beer, her lips look so soft he can't help imagining what they would feel like on him.

Shepard is going mad sitting next to Garrus like this, she is trying to stay focused on the movie but all she can think about is how in her peripheral vision he is watching her and fidgeting uncomfortably. Absorbed in her thinking she is caught off guard by the giant bug on screen impaling a soldier and in her momentary shock clutches onto Garrus' thigh in surprise. Catching herself, she quickly removes her hand and smiles sheepily at Garrus. "Sorry, caught me off guard there."

Garrus is surpised at her touching his leg and can't help but respond to the feel of her hand on him. "Don't be, maybe I should try surprising you again if that's the result." He says in a low growl, looking down at her hungrily.

Shepard sinks into the pillows behind her and sighs at the way his rumbling voice flows over her body and makes her shiver, she blushes as she sees the way he is now looking at her, like a predator with its prey in sight. His eyes on her that way send heat waves through her and she feels a rush of wetness pooling between her legs. Taking one last drink of her liquid courage she adopts a new boldness, sliding her hand back onto his leg and giving a gentle squeeze and smiling coyly up at him. "You don't have to shock me to get me to touch you."

Garrus is instantly spurred on by this and moves over her, eyes heavy lidded with desire and brushes his mouth plates over her warm lips and presses his forehead to hers.


End file.
